babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
奧克蘭教育學院
New Zealand College of Education (NZCOE) is a small college that provides undergraduate and graduate programmes online and offline. NZCOE is a short course, certificate, diploma and undergraduate college of education located in Auckland, New Zealand. It was established on 1 September 1992 as a provider of short-term language programmes. Històri Since 2011, the only undergraduate programme at the college that students can study is the Bachelor of Arts in Teaching English to Speakers of Other languages while, most of their other students begin study at the certificate or diploma level. In 2017 the college introduced equal-fee structures for certificate and diploma level international students, thus allowing foreign students to pay tuition fees at the same level as local students. In 2017, the Auckland campus recognised the international need to offer a standardised English learning and teaching programme that was accepted globally. As a result, the New Zealand College of Education began formal talks with the Sydney College of Business and Technology (SCBT) to incorporate their English learning and teaching curriculum with that of the New Zealand College of Education; as such, in August of the same year the New Zealand College of Education now has a Memorandum of Understanding with SCBT to teach on their (SCBT) behalf as an official learning center. As a result, the English learning and teaching programmes at NZCOE are fully accredited and recognized by an overseas office and thus, no longer use a standardised New Zealand recognised curriculum. As an educational institute with a strong focus on the provision of a Catholic education, the New Zealand College of Education ensures continuing education development for lay people and for the local community with its emphasis on Catholic studies. Since 2010, NZCOE has provided certificate, diploma, graduate certificate and graduate diploma courses in Catholicism, Philosophy and Religious Studies with the option of studying completely online or at their city-based campus in Auckland. Since 2017, NZCOE has started providing the Bachelor of Theology as their first full undergraduate programme with a focus on religion. For all programmes of study at NZCOE, the college provides Continuing Professional Development accredited programmes that are fully approved, accredited and recognised with the CPD Accreditation Group, thus allowing for students to collect core units towards the national curriculum. One of the guiding principles of CPD Accreditation is focused on updating core skills, keeping abreast of new developments and the part it plays in an individual’s career, an employer’s overall performance and the protection, promotion and enrichment of the public at large, across the globe. Programmes NZCOE has a number of programmes for foreign language learners who wish to undertake study in the English language, and a number of English teaching programmes that provide theory and practical tuition to students wanting to teach English abroad. The college has a number of short term courses available such as e-government, psychology, politics, and many executive business courses. While the English learning programmes are designed to match international standards, the college also supports online English to reach a global audience. Enrolment and Faculty As of 2017, the number of students currently studying at NZCOE is growing - and this figure is predominantly made up of students studying online. Since its establishment, the college has maintained a strong relationship with language schools and tutorial centers in South-East Asia; since the college is a significant source of enrolments for continuing education centers in New Zealand. Riförènses Ikstörnol lingk *New Zealand (Auckland) College of Education *CPD Accreditation Group *NZCOE as an Approved CPD Member Category:Education in Auckland Category:History of Auckland Category:Education schools in New Zealand Category:Auckland category:New Zealand education Category:Yunivösiti